The Best
by Slytherin Kunoichi
Summary: Team seven centric fic on the ending of the best things, and the beginning of something more. One-shot.


**The Best**

* * *

All of the seats were nearly filled on top of the roof of the Hokage's office, and the sun was shining bright and warm against his pale skin on this perfect spring day. He stole a glance at the groomsmen, Kakashi and Shikamaru, who were waiting patiently by the alter. He sighed as he pushed the curtains aside and made his way to the groomsmen's tent. He had heard stories about how the groom would be acting on this day, and as the role of the best man—it was entirely upon him to get the poor sap to the alter. 

His eyes were met with calm blue orbs as they peered up at him through a mess of blond locks. "Ne-teme, is it time yet?"

Sasuke remained impassive through the inner shock and shook his head, "The guests are still arriving."

The fox-like boy turned his head and leaned back in his chair, rocking himself back and forth on the hind legs.

Sasuke interrupted the long pause of silence, "You're calmer than I thought you would be."

"Eh?" Naruto stole another look up at him from his seat, "What do you mean?"

Sasuke shrugged his left shoulder, "I expected you to either be loud and excited or running out of the village in apprehension."

His blond friend narrowed his eyes at the table and there was another pause of silence that swept between them. And then with hesitation, Naruto spoke: "I'm scared teme."

Sasuke felt as though his eyes had widened at the ninja's confession (though they hadn't), and he nearly snorted, "Then don't marry her."

Naruto's lips twisted into a half smile, half smirk, "I'm scared she won't walk towards me—down that aisle when the time comes."

Sasuke found himself incapable of words, and cursed the silence he used to hide in. He thought of the bride—what he knew of her, and attempted reassurance: "She would never have said 'yes' if she was unsure."

Naruto's eyes were glued to the floor, "I'm scared she'll walk to you instead."

This time Sasuke knew his eyes had circum to shock.

"She's loved you since we were little. It wasn't until after you left that I even stood a chance."

"She knows I don't feel anything for her." Came his shaky reply.

Naruto laughed, "Yes she knows that—but I know better."

Before he could open his mouth to contradict the claim, Naruto continued: "And I can't blame you. She's strong and smart, and funny, and god damn _nothing_, no flower, no star, no sunrise or sunset, can compare to her beauty or smile." Naruto took this moment to look back at him again, "I only wonder who fell for her first, was it really me, or have you lied all these years from the beginning?"

Uchiha Sasuke didn't know how to riposte. His head was trying to comprehend what was being said exactly.

Since his return, he had to rebuild everything but his relationship with his teammates. Though he never said it, they meant more to him than he could ever say.

Suddenly Sasuke smacked Naruto on his back, "Shut it with this nonsense."

When the famous loud ninja remained silent, he continued: "I'm your brother and she's your **best** friend. She loves you. She's out there willing to give all of herself to you—and you cannot waver or have any doubts or else you will let her fall."

Naruto stood up beside him, words of appreciation spoken from his eyes. "She wanted to get married up here…She said she wanted to make sure my father could watch us."

Sasuke nodded and gave a small indication of a smile, "Let's get you married." Said Sasuke as he lead his brother out to the alter, to marry Haruno Sakura--the _**best**_ thing he had ever let go in his life.

_Because he was the __**best**__ man._

* * *

Author: I have writers block with everything else and this one-shot wouldn't leave my mind. I kinda see it as a possible ending for the series really. I mean, Kishimoto has done the best job ever of keeping the ending and feelings of the characters a mystery, what with all his hints everywhere, from one person to another. Anyways—despite my busy schedule and broken heart—I am going back to writing. Fear not. 


End file.
